Secrets From The Past
by ExLibris3
Summary: Creepy things starts to happen at NCIS. Tony get signs that he should go to a specific place, and someone wants Ziva out of the way... My first Tate story
1. Creepy Monday

_This is set in the middle of season three. Genres: drama, supernatural, romantic. This is going to be the most terrifying, shocking and emotional week the team has ever had. _

It was Monday. Tony hated Mondays. Mondays were unpredictable; you could always foresee what the rest of the week was going to be like, judging by how the Monday was. But the trick is you never know what the new Monday will be like, no idea what the new week was going to be like. But when he had woken up this Monday morning he couldn't even imagine what kind of week this Monday would bring with it.

The first weird thing that had happen him was that he a taken the wrong turn on his way to work. He had been so sure he had turned left, but somehow he had ended up on the wrong road, because he had turned right. That was why he was late this morning; it had taken him a half an hour longer to get to NCIS today than it usually did. He had found himself taking the wrong turn several times, and he had always ended up on the same street before he realized he had taken the wrong turn.

So there was no wonder Tony escaped from the elevator in a really bad mood this Monday morning.

"You're late" Gibbs greeted him as Tony threw his jacket somewhere behind his desk.

"Well, that is not my fault!" Tony said in a loud, annoyed tone of voice. Gibbs looked up at him.

"Then whose fault is it?" he questioned, secretly becoming slightly worried about Tony's behaviour.

"My damn car's fault. It kept driving in the wrong direction" was the answer he gave them, Ziva could help but to laugh at that explanation, it sounded quite funny.

"Don't you laugh at me!" Tony almost yelled, causing the others to look slightly frightened "I can swear I turned left, but I still ended up turning right. I found myself in the same street several times in row, a street I never even been on"

"Tony, are you sure you're ok?" Gibbs asked, rising from his chair.

"Yeah, never been better" he answered, looking a little crazy as he turned on his computer with a forceful press on the button.

"Tony, you are not ok" Gibbs said as he walked over to his agent. Tony looked at his boss, when their eyes met, Gibbs was shocked. He had never seen this expression in Tony's eyes before. There was a mixture of confusion, terror and vulnerability.

"Boss, I can swear something forced me to go to that street, that part of the town" Tony said and sighed. If it wasn't for the look in Tony's eyes, Gibbs would have slapped him, but his gut told him Tony was serious.

"You think someone might have tampered with your car?" Gibbs asked and Tony nodded.

"Yes boss"

"Any idea who?"

"Someone who's looking to get me in trouble" Tony said, and Gibbs walked past his desk.

"You don't say. I'm going to see the Director, I'll call you up later" he said as he ran up the stairs. Gibbs didn't know what to think, but he felt what Tony said didn't make sense at all. He didn't know if he should look at this incident as a serious threat or come to the conclusion Tony has lost his mind.

"Special agent Gibbs…" Cynthia started but he ignored her and burst into Jen's office.

"Good morning Jethro. What can I help you with today?" Jen said calmly, sitting at her desk.

Gibbs walked over to the windows behind Jen, so she had to turn around in her chair in order to look at him. He stood with his back to the glass.

"Something's wrong with Tony" he said and Jen looked shocked, but before she could ask anything, Gibbs continued "He claimed his car kept turning in the wrong direction on his way to work this morning. He told someone must have tampered with his car, maybe to lure him into a trap"

"Do you believe him?" Jen asked, tucking a string of her long red hair behind her ear.

"Honestly, I don't know. He appeared to be…very confused and unfocused when he came in, but his eyes told me this was serious. I have no idea what to believe" Gibbs sighed and Jen looked down.

"You want me to call him up?" he asked and Jen brought her eyes back up to him and nodded. Gibbs picked up his cell and quickly found Tony's number.

"DiNozzo" Tony's voice answered. Gibbs noticed his voice was shaking slightly, as if he was afraid who might answer him.

"Tony, it's Gibbs. I want you to come up to the Director's office, now. We need to talk through everything that happened this morning, and then we have to get someone to look at your car" Gibbs explained.

"I'll be right…" the rest of Tony's words were drowned by a loud scream, Gibbs jumped at the sound and Jen looked at him.

"Tony, what just happened? Who screamed?"

"It's Ziva, I think she fell down the stairs" came Tony's shocked voice. Gibbs hung up and ran out of the office with Jen right behind him. They hurried down the stairs and saw a few agents standing in a circle around Ziva, who were lying on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. Gibbs pushed everyone aside. Tony was kneeling next to Ziva.

"Oh God, is she ok?" Jen asked. She stood behind Gibbs, who had followed Tony example and sat on the floor next to Ziva. She had her hand on Gibbs shoulder, hugging it tightly.

"I'm ok" Ziva said in a low voice as Tony help her to sit up, she leaned against him.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked

"I… I was walking up the stairs, and I fell" Ziva closed her eyes, her head was pounding and her heart was beating fast. Deep inside, she knew that wasn't what had happened. "No, I didn't fall" she said at last "I was pushed"

Gibbs turned to look at Jen, who had gone awfully pale. "Who pushed you?" she asked, not able to believe someone in her own agency had just pushed Ziva down the stairs; she could have died from the fall. Ziva shook her head.

"No one. I was the only one on the stairs, but I swear I felt someone push me" Ziva said

Tony just stared at her; he felt a cold shiver up his spine. This was too weird. First his disobedient car, and now Ziva being push down a stair, but no one had been close enough to do so.

Gibbs once again looked at Jen "This is creepy" he said and Jen stared at him, her knuckles had gone white from her tight grip on his shoulder.

_What is really happening at NCIS? Who pushed Ziva, and what happened with Tony's car? Please leave a review and I will update as soon as I can._


	2. The Reflection

Ziva sat on a table in autopsy while Ducky examined her. She was still slightly shocked after the incident. When she thought back at what had happened, she could feel two hands against her chest, pushing her backwards down the stairs.

"How is she?" a worried Jen asked Ducky.

"Nothing's broken, but she has a light concussion" he answered just as the doors opened and Abby rushed in, followed by McGee.

"Ziva! McGee told me what happened. Are you ok?" she asked as she hurried to Ziva's side.

"I'm fine" she promised her. Abby was just about to ask something, but Gibbs spoke before she could even open her mouth.

"Ziva, I need to know exactly what happened on the stairs" he said, though his voice was low, everyone in the room could hear him perfectly well. Ziva had never showed herself afraid before, but now she looked absolutely terrified.

"I walked up the stairs; it was no one else there, when I suddenly felt two hands on my chest. But no one was there! I was so shocked that I couldn't react in time. I felt the hands push me down the stairs"

"You didn't see anything?" McGee asked in a shaking voice "Not even a vague reflection of someone?"

"Do you mean like, a ghost?" Jen asked

Gibbs turned his head and looked at her. He thought she meant it as a joke, but the look on her face told him she was serious. Gibbs didn't believe in the supernatural and he had no intention of starting to believe. He was sure they would fine a reason that made sense to explain this incident.

"Jen, you can't seriously think…" he started, his gaze wandered from Jen to Tony to Ducky and back to Tony.

Tony didn't pay attention to the others; he just stared at the blank door that reflected the room like a mirror. He looked terrified.

Abby had also noticed what Tony did; she caught Gibbs' eyes before she walked up to Tony. He didn't even notice her, his eyes were fixed on something in the reflection, something only he could see.

"Tony" she said softly, but he jumped as if she had shouted his name. He stared at Abby like he was surprised to see her. No one said anything, everybody just looked at Tony. They could all see the obvious fear in his eyes.

Jen's shaking voice broke the silence "What did you see?"

"What? Nothing" Tony answered, his voice only a whisper. He walked away from Abby and left the room.

"What do you think, Jethro?" Jen turned to Gibbs as she spoke.

"I think Tony's hallucinating. I doubt anything's wrong with his car, it's just in his head. He is going crazy" Gibbs said, his own words shocked him. How could he possibly think that about Tony? How could he just say Tony was crazy? Because that was the only explanation that made sense? But why did everything always had to make sense? But this wasn't the normal behaviour of Tony DiNozzo.

"No, I didn't see a ghost" Ziva suddenly said "Nothing unusual, except for the cold hands"

"The hands were cold?" Abby asked

"Yes"

Gibbs didn't listen, he still thought about what had just happened with Tony. He wondered what street Tony had ended up on this morning; someone could have placed a bomb there somewhere, if they were looking to kill him.

"Hallucinating?" Jen's voice made him look up, finding her with his eyes. "If that's what you think, maybe Ziva was just imagining those hands, and then maybe the entire agency will start to see things, fall down the stairs and go crazy!" her voice was full of sarcasm, but what she said made Gibbs think again. She looked at him, her expression suddenly serious. He already knew what she was going to say. She would do what she always did in a complicated situation; recite one of his rules.

"How many times have you told me you don't believe in coincidences? If this isn't a coincidence, two things of this nature happening in the same day, only a few hours between them, what is? I don't give a damn if you believe in the supernatural, or not. Tony's not crazy, and you trust him, you know him too well to not take him seriously"

The room was completely silent and still after Jen had spoken. Gibbs avoided looking at her. Abby met McGee's eyes and they exchanged a worried look.

"Your right" Gibbs broke the silence; his words shocked Jen "Tony's not crazy. I'm gonna go talk to him"

He had almost reached the door before he realized he was followed; he turned around and saw Jen walking right behind him. He stood in front of her and looked at her.

"_I _will talk to him, he's my agent" Gibbs said.

"No, he's my agent, and so are you, Jethro. You'll do the talking, and I'll observe" she said and took him under the arm and led him out of autopsy; the others could hear him agreeing to that.

McGee turned to the others "I never thought he'd agree to let her listen without a nasty fight"

Jen and Gibbs walking into the elevator, and she let go of his arm. "Truthfully I never thought you'd say I was right" she said and he looked at her. "I mean, I imagined you thinking it, but I didn't believe you'd actually say it out loud"

Gibbs didn't answer.

"What does your gut tell you, other than Tony's not crazy?"

Gibbs didn't answer.

"Do you think we are dealing with a ghost?"

Gibbs answered this time "No, I don't. Will you stop asking me questions? I have already told you everything I know"

"Fine" she said as they got out of the elevator and while walking towards Tony, who was sitting at his desk, Gibbs felt Jen's hand press his own for a brief second, then she let go as the approached Tony's desk.

"Tony" Gibbs said. Tony looked up at his boss, looking rather pale.

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk, the Director's here to listen" Tony glanced at Jen before turning his attention back to Gibbs. "What can you tell me about the street you were on this morning?"

Tony thought for a second, trying to recall something from the street. "I can't tell you anything, not even the name of the street"

Gibbs sighed, thinking about his bomb theory. "Tony, I don't want you driving alone anymore, not until we figure out what the hell is going on"

Tony nodded. He was still very pale and his hands were shaking violently. Jen noticed this and decided to ask him something she had been thinking about for the last couple of minutes.

"Tony, what did you see in the reflection on the door, down in autopsy?" Gibbs looked at her, but quickly turned his head towards Tony, waiting for the answer.

Tony closed his eyes, in his head, he saw it once again. It had scared the hell out of him.

"A reflection of a woman" his voice shook just as much as his hands as he spoke. He thought about how beautiful she had looked in the reflection, her loving eyes and the long, brown hair.

"A woman? Who?" Gibbs asked. Tony looked from Jen to Gibbs, swallowed before he spoke her name, and when he said it, Gibbs eyes widened in shock.

"Kate"

_How could Tony have seen Kate's reflection in the blank door? Can it possibly be her who pushed Ziva down the stairs? Is she really dead, or did she fake her death?_


	3. Listen Harder

Gibbs stared at him in disbelief.

"What?" he had to ask, had to make sure he had heard him right.

"I saw Kate's reflection in the door. And no, I'm not crazy" Tony said, his voice was secure and steady, he appeared to be very sure about what he was talking about.

Jen and Gibbs exchanged looks, and she saw he looked just as sceptical as she must do. She had never met this Kate, unfortunately. She had become Director right after her death, but she had heard things being said about her. It appeared that she had been one hell of an agent. She was now stating to wonder if Tony might have had a relationship with her. That could explain why he had seen her reflection, it could just have been psychological.

"Where you involved with Kate? Romantically involved?" Jen asked, she was now leaning against McGee's desk. Gibbs turned his head violently towards her, he was just about to tell her there was no way the two of them could have been a couple without him knowing, but Tony spoke first.

"No, we weren't involved" the tone in his voice made Gibbs look back at him. There was something in it that sounded like regret. Had Tony been in love with Kate? And had he never told her? Had she died without knowing there was someone who had romantic feelings for her, someone she met everyday at work? Gibbs couldn't bring himself to ask Tony this, but since when had he hesitated to ask something just because he was afraid to hear the answer? He got very surprised when he heard that question coming from Jen's mouth.

"But were you in love with her?"

Tony's head shot up and looked in her direction. "No" he said quickly, a little too quickly and that made Jen rise her eyebrows. He turned away from her, not able to stand the expression she wore; it was so obvious that she didn't believe his answer. He didn't believe it either, but this was just the way it had been, and would always be. He would keep denying the feelings he had for Kate, just like he had always done.

Jen chose not to say anything, she understood what Tony's true answer to this question was, but the problem would be Gibbs. He wouldn't understand as easy as she had done. She glanced at him, and he seemed satisfied with the answer Tony had given them. He believed Tony had answered honestly, because from what he had seen between his agents there was no way there could have been romantic feelings between them, but she would tell him the truth, though not now, not in front of Tony.

"So how the hell could you see her?" Gibbs didn't understand, everything was screwed up, everything was confusing, and after what had happened to Ziva, everything was insecure.

"I don't know, but I swear I did. You're not the only one who's confused here, boss" Tony said, he was almost losing his temper. His head was spinning and he wanted to throw up. The street…he suddenly came to think about it. He didn't know its name, but he knew in what part of the town he had been. He did something on his computer, and when he got his result, he just stared at the screen in front of him.

"DiNozzo? What is it?" Gibbs asked, but didn't wait for an answer. He walked around Tony's desk to see what had made Tony so shocked. He didn't understand.

"What is this?" he asked, referring to the map that was showed on the screen. Tony pointed at a street with his finger.

"This is where I ended up this morning" he explained and Gibbs nodded. Jen was still leaning against McGee's desk, listening curiously to what this would lead to.

Tony pointed at a place two streets away. "This is where Kate used to live"

Gibbs closed his eyes and sighed. Freaky coincidence. No, he didn't believe in coincidences. But not in the supernatural either. He thought he'd stick to the theory that someone what pulling a joke on them, and it wasn't funny.

"Tony, you're not serious…" he started, but that just made Tony angry.

"Boss, I'm not joking around on this one! Honestly, I'm freaking scared" he almost yelled, making a few agents walking by look at them. Jen waved at them to keep walking.

Never had Gibbs heard Tony admit being scared, he thought whatever he had seen must have been terrifying.

"But what can we do? We have no idea what's going on, so how can we possibly do anything?" Jen asked, and the two men turned to her.

"Be careful when we walk the stairs" Gibbs said and walked off towards the elevator. Jen sighed and took a few steps in order to follow him, but she stopped in front of Tony's desk.

"Don't go anywhere, we'll be right back" she ordered him and he nodded. Jen hurried off to catch the elevator Gibbs was holding open for her.

Tony could hear them speaking about him before the doors closed. He glanced at the desk opposite to his, the desk which had once been Kate's. He missed her. Wow, that was the first time in months he had admitted himself to think that, admitted himself to feel. He had understood Jen hadn't believed him when he said he wasn't in love with Kate, and he also knew she was going to tell Gibbs. Maybe because she was worried about his mental health, or maybe she believed in ghosts.

The reflection, Kate had been standing right next to him, she had said something, thought no sound had come from her moving lips. He had tried to read them, but couldn't.

He turned off the screen on his computer, and form a moment watched the dark reflection of himself, until she appeared behind his shoulder. He smiled at her, and she returned it. Then she started to speak again, without sounds, only her lips moving and he couldn't understand what she was saying.

"What are you trying to tell me?" he asked her, but her lips just kept moving. This time he could read her lips _'Listen harder'_ the rest he couldn't figure out.

"What do you mean?" he asked and she smiled again. Tony got so frustrated that he slammed his hand onto the desk. It hurt like hell and Kate had disappeared.

"Tony?"

He looked up and saw Gibbs standing there along with Abby, McGee and Jen. All of them appeared to have heard him talking, and they all looked terrified.


	4. Theories

Tony looked away from the others terrified faces; he knew what it must have looked like. He knew he appeared crazy, the only thing he was trying so hard to prove he wasn't; now he may have ruined his shot of convincing them he wasn't.

"You ok?" Tony looked up at Gibbs spoke.

"I-I don't know boss, something's just not right" he answered and the others came closer, McGee sat down on his chair and watched him, Jen sat down on Ziva's desk.

"You don't say, DiNozzo" Gibbs said and stood next to Jen at Ziva's desk.

"Will you stop saying that? It's freaking annoying!" Tony almost lost his nerve, getting really frustrated from Gibbs behaviour. Gibbs face showed no affection to his words.

"Who were you talking to? Kate?" he asked instead, though he didn't show it, his voice gave him away about being worried and slightly disturbed by the behaviour Tony showed.

"No, I …I was just talking… to the computer. Yes, I was reading an e-mail, and I was talking to myself" Tony spluttered and Jen glanced quickly at Gibbs, neither of them appeared to buy it.

"But your screen's turned off" McGee commented, Tony turned his head towards the probie.

"Well, maybe I just turned it off, it was on before"

"Tony, come on. If there's anything…" Gibbs started, his voice was unusually soft, and that made Tony realize he shouldn't feel embarrassed to tell them, the thing was that he wasn't sure he wanted to.

"No, honestly, boss. It's nothing. How's Ziva holding up?" he said, trying to change the subject.

"She's ok" Jen answered and Tony nodded.

"Ok, so if we were to assume that it really was Kate's ghost who led you to that street, why?" Gibbs asked after a long silence.

"She wanted him to see something? McGee suggested

"You may be onto something, but see what?" Jen said as she started to walk back and forth. "Tony, any ideas?"

He thought about it for a second, but all he got was bad memories. Something Kate would have wanted him to see? He couldn't think of anything, from what he had noticed, Kate didn't appear to have feelings for him, like he had for her.

"No, nothing" he finally gave in with a sigh. "Maybe…maybe if I go to that street she wanted me to go to this morning, maybe I'll get some answers…" he suggested, he just wanted to be alone, to think about Kate.

"What if it's a trap and someone will try to kill you?" Jen argued, she thought it would be a really bad idea to let Tony go out on his own. Tony turned to Gibbs.

"She's right, Tony. It's a good idea, but you shouldn't go alone" Gibbs agreed with her, and Tony looked rather frustrated.

"Boss come on…" he started but Abby interrupted him

"Tony, you know you really shouldn't…" she begged him, and he looked at her.

"Okay, so what should we do instead? Sit around here and think? I seriously doubt that will work" he said with annoyance in his voice.

"We'll figure something out" Jen assured him, she understood how frustrated he must feel, how hard it must be. She turned to McGee "Stay here with him, don't let him leave the building, I have to talk to Gibbs" she told him and he nodded. When she looked at Gibbs, he gave her a slight nod and followed her up to her office.

"Don't worry Tony, every thing will be okay" Abby said, trying to make him feel better, she placed her hand on his shoulder. Tony looked up at her, he realized none of them, except Jen, and probably Gibbs by now, knew what this was really about, how he had felt, and still feels, for Kate. He wondered how the hell he would be able to get to that street alone, he knew for sure no one was trying to kill him, but if someone did, he wouldn't mind, then he'd get to be with Kate, and work wouldn't keep him from telling her how he really felt for her. Gibbs rules had always been in the way, romance between agents never works.

"Tony was in love with agent Todd" Jen said and closed the door to her office. Gibbs stopped in the middle of the room and turned towards her.

"That is not possible" he answered, he believed this was just what Jen thought, she hadn't been there, she hadn't seen how they had acted around each other. She raised her eyebrows.

"Oh come on Jen! You heard him yourself when he said he hadn't been in love with her" he argued

"You couldn't tell he was lying? You didn't look into his eyes and saw the pain he badly tried to hide that told me he was lying, the pain he felt when he lost the woman he loved. My guess is that he never told her, probably because of your damn rule"

"How does that help us here?" Gibbs was taken aback by Jen's observations, what she said was something he had missed completely. Love was something he always had a hard time understanding, not to mention seeing.

"It could be an explanation to why he is seeing her; maybe he hasn't completely dealt with losing her yet. Or, if we should go back to the ghost theory…" she began, but when he heard the word ghost, he had to interrupt.

"There is no ghost theory, Jen. But the other thing you said seemed more likely" Gibbs didn't want to hear anymore about Kate's ghost. Probably because he didn't believe in the supernatural, but, maybe, also because if it really had been her ghost, he wondered why she hadn't visited him, he missed her too, and it wasn't fair that Tony was the only one to see her.

"You can sit down, if you'd like" she offered and took seat behind her desk, but he walked around her and leaned against the window behind her instead, forcing her to turn her chair around.

"I guess that will work too" she admitted

"Why don't we start from the beginning with this?" he suggested and Jen nodded, she crossed her legs and waited for him to start talking.

"Right, so first we have Tony's car…driving him to the same street over and over again, turns out it's only a few street away from where Kate used to live" Gibbs began

"There fits your bomb theory" Jen put in and he nodded "But Ziva being pushed down the stairs does not fit into that. It belongs in the ghost theory" she continued and bit her lip while thinking

"It just doesn't make any sense…" Gibbs mumbled, mostly to himself, but Jen still answered

"No, it doesn't. But what if agent Todd really is trying to contact Tony from beyond the grave…"

"Give it a rest Jen!" he raised his voice to drown hers

"Why do you always have to be so damn stubborn? If you refuse to believe that Kate's ghost is trying to tell Tony something, maybe that he's not the only one with such feelings, then you'd better tell me what the hell is going on" Jen lost her patience with him, she wanted answers, and while he was so sure there was no such thing as ghosts, she had always had doubts, and when these latest events had made her believe it was true, she refused to let min manipulate her.

Gibbs stayed silent for a while, thinking over what she had said. He had always trusted her instinct, but sometimes he was just too stubborn. But now he admitted himself defeated.

"I don't know Jen, I just don't know" he said softly and she looked at him with compassion.

"Maybe we should let Tony go to that street" Jen replied just as soft, Gibbs looked at her and met her gaze. He could see she was worried, but not scared, it was rare to see Jen scared.

"Not alone, I won't lose him Jen. No matter how annoying he can be, I won't lose him" his voice was calm, but demanding. Jen understood his fear.

"We won't lose him, but if we want answers he has to go, he was shown that place for a reason. We have to start somewhere" her voice was low and raspy, but he was used to it and liked it, it calmed him down.

"You know what I'll do if he dies" he warned, agreeing to letting Tony go.

"Yes, I do" she started "It is the right thing to do, Jethro. I'm glad you're letting him do this" she gave him a weak smile and rose from her chair "Let's go"

The two of them walked down the stairs together, and before they reached the others, Jen caught Gibbs eyes and held them for a second until she turned her head to Tony, who looked up at them while waiting for one of them to say something.

"You go to that street, we call every ten minutes, if you don't answer, we will come for you. Do you understand?" Gibbs said sternly, his eyes cold.

"Yes boss" Tony hid his fear from the others. It wasn't that he didn't want to go; it was that he was afraid of what he might find…

_Yes, what will he find…? Please review!_


	5. Her Grave

_Thank you all who are reading my story, you make my day with your reviews!_

Tony sat in his car, stuck at a traffic light. He looked from right to left and was uncertain which way to go. He hadn't exactly been that observant which ways he had taken this morning when he had gotten to that street, but he trusted Kate to lead him to the right place.

The traffic lights turned green, and he took a chance and turned left, if it would be the wrong way, he was positive Kate would fix it, just like she had this morning. He figured no matter which way he drove, he would end up on that street.

Twenty-five minutes and two calls from Gibbs later, Tony had almost given up. As far as he knew, he hadn't been anywhere near the street. He had even dug up a map in the gloves apartment, checked it out, seen the street on the map, but contrary to this morning, Kate must have led him away from the street, for some reason keeping him from it. He had tried all the right turns that should lead him there, but this far he hadn't seen a glimpse of the freaking street.

He picked up his cell and called Gibbs.

"Boss, this doesn't work, I can't get to the street" he said, sounding defeated. He heard Gibbs sigh.

"Okay, get your butt back over here and then we'll talk about what to do about you" was Gibbs response, and before Tony could start to argue, Gibbs hung up.

"Damn" he said to himself as he put the phone back into his pocket. His car was parked on a deserted street. He knew he had no choice but to go back, he didn't want to though, he wanted to keep looking for whatever Kate needed him to find, it could be something important. He didn't know what he should expect to find, but he was hoping there would be some sort of proof that he hadn't been the only one with the romantic feelings. But whatever he cared to find, he hoped it would give him some comfort in his loss.

When Tony reached out to turn the car key, he noticed something on the dashboard. With a trembling hand he picked up the small piece of paper, unfolded it, and read what it had to say.

_The more you look, the less you will find_

The handwriting, it was Kate's. He knew it too well to pretend it was someone else's. It must have gotten there very recently; it hadn't been on the dashboard this morning. That was one of the things that freaked him out, the other thing was that he had this uncomfortable feeling someone was looking at him. He took a quick look out of the window, but the street was empty, not a living person to be seen, but someone who wasn't alive? That was something else. Tony wasn't Gibbs; he wasn't a stubborn bastard who refused to believe in the supernatural. He hoped Kate was on that street somewhere, watching him right now. The very thought of her made him feel warm inside. He put the note in his pocket and started driving toward NCIS.

"He can't get to the street?" Jen's voice was filled with both surprise and doubt when she had listened to Gibbs telling her about Tony's failure.

"Nope, he should be back here any minute, we can question him then" Gibbs answered. He leaned back in his chair and eyed her suspiciously "What were you expecting him to find, Jen?"

Jen sighed, shot a quick glance to her right before looking at him. She held up her hands in a how-should-I-know gesture. "Well, at least I had expected him to get to that damn street so we could get a clue to what we're dealing with here" she shot back before she started to pace back and forth in front of his desk.

The ding of the elevator doors opening made her turn her head, and she saw McGee coming out, along with Ziva. He held his arm steady around her waist, helping her with the balance, but it was obvious she didn't want his help. She shot him an annoyed look, but didn't try to push him away, much as she didn't want to admit it, she would most likely fall to the ground without him to support her.

Jen had stopped pacing back and forth, and was now leaning casually against Gibbs desk, waiting for McGee and Ziva.

"How are you feeling?" she asked to moment they were able to hear her speak without having to yell.

"I'm fine" Ziva sounded tired of hearing that question, but Jen didn't care.

"Anything from Tony?" McGee asked as he put Ziva down into her chair.

"He's on his way back here" Jen said before Gibbs even had a chance to open his mouth.

"Said he couldn't get to the street" Gibbs filled in before her.

McGee looked from Gibbs to Jen "Right…"

"Got something to say, McGee?" Gibbs wondered when McGee didn't take his eyes off them.

"No" he answered, but he didn't look away from them until ten seconds later when the ding of the elevator was heard. When he turned his head his gaze met Tony, looking awfully pale.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs called out but Tony just gave him an annoyed glance back "What the hell happened?" he continued as Tony approached them.

"I couldn't get to it. I tried every way, but I couldn't. It was like she was leading me from it this time. Then I found this on the dashboard" he told them as he handed over the note to Gibbs, who had risen from his chair and walked around his desk.

"The more you look, the less you will find" Gibbs read out loud and put his hand to his forehead as he recognized the handwriting. This could not be true.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ziva asked and looked from Tony's worried expression to Gibbs'.

"Kate has written it" Tony explained and he noticed Jen walking up to Gibbs and looked at the note over his shoulder.

"But, like Ziva said, what does it mean?" McGee asked

Tony sank down into his chair and sighed. Jen's voice made him look up at her.

"Maybe..." she started hesitantly, causing the others to look at her as well "Maybe it means that as long as you are intentionally trying to get to the street..."

"...you won't find it" Gibbs filled in, and Jenny nodded.

"Exactly. The more you look the less you will find, of course. It's referring to the street" McGee exclaimed and Tony raised his eyebrows.

"I kinda figured that already" he said tiredly.

"Then why didn't you say it?" Gibbs questioned and Tony just shrugged.

"So, it's really Kate?" McGee finally asked, causing Gibbs to look at him. He sighed and at last admitted to himself that it really was her, well her ghost to be exact. He shocked himself by admitting to believe.

"Yeah, it's her" Gibbs stated, and Jen turned toward him, her face expressing great surprise.

"Well this was a surprise. Are you saying you believe it's Kate's ghost?" she said and crossed her arms across her chest as she gave him an amused look "What made you change your mind?" she wondered when he didn't reply.

"I just...I thought I felt her presence, or something" Gibbs answered and lowered his gaze, but he could still feel Jen's eyes on him. He went back to his chair.

"You have felt her too?" Tony suddenly asked, and Gibbs stared at his computer screen, not wanting to look at him.

"Yeah, I have DiNozzo"

"Well, the good thing is, we have finally figured out what the hell is going on. Bad thing is, we don't know what she want" Jen stated and added softly "I'm gonna let you deal with this alone"

"Hey, why did she go after me?" Ziva's voice came and Jen slowly shook her head.

"I don't know" Jen answered and glanced at Gibbs, who finally met her gaze.

"Me neither"

Tony thought for a second, then he rose from his chair, grabbed his jacket and hurried off toward the elevator.

"Where's he going?" Ziva asked and frowned. McGee made an attenpt to follow him, but Gibbs voice made him stop in his movement.

"No, Tim. Let him go" he said and McGee glanced after Tony as the elevator doors closed behind him.

"I have to get back to my office. Jethro" Jen broke the silence that followed after Tony's departure. Gibbs looked at her. "Call me when he gets back. Please"

"I will, Jen" he promised and gave her a nod before she walked the stairs up to her office.

"And now I guess we just...wait" Ziva said and sighed. McGee went back to his chair and the three agents sat in silence and waited for whatever were to come.

A lone figure was walking across a lawn, he'd occasionally glance at the gravstones he passed. He finally came to a halt in front of a particular stone. Tony kneeled and reached out his hand to remove some leaves that had gathered around the gravestone. He slowly lifted his hand and caressed the name written in the stone. _Caitlin Todd. _This was the first time he visited her grave since the funeral. Tony laid a bouquet of red roses down on the ground before he rose to his feet, without taking his eyes off her name. The air was cold, it was mid-september but the chilliness of the fall had already reached DC.

"I love you, Kate. And I'm sorry I never told you before" Tony confessed and fought against his tears. A particulary cold wind made him shiver and he pulled his black coat tighter around him.

"Tony" he suddenly heard a voice calling his name, a voice that sounded creepily familiar, even though it sounded like it came from a far distance, he felt a presence behind his back. Someone was standing behind him and he knew even before he turned who it was.

"Kate..." he whispered and when he turned around, his heartbeats started to increase as he saw her standing rougly a meter away. His jaw dropped as he took in the sight of her, she was shining, like if she had a bright white aura all around her. But she still looked the same, the smile on her lips was the same smile she had always had. Tony took a step toward her, and the surroundings abruptly changed; they were suddenly surrounded by white. But Tony barely noticed the change, all he was seeing was her. The light that had appeared to be shining from her disappeared, and she appeared as solid and human as he.

"It was here you wanted me to come" he stated "You wanted me to visit your grave"

"I did. I was getting lonely" she replied, still wearing the smile.

"I'm sorry I haven't come here before, it just seemed so incredibly hard" he said and Kate's smile started to fade. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I didn't bring you here, you came by yourself. I always knew you would come, I just helped pushing you in the right direction" she explained and took a step forward. But something she had said made Tony think.

"Speaking of pushing, was it you that pushed Ziva down the stairs?" he asked seriously, and Kate closed her eyes.

"I did" she confessed

"Why?"

"Because...because I don't like the way she's acting around you. I don't want you to fall for her" she admitted, and Tony closed the distance between them and hesitantly placed his hands on her upper arms. He was relieved when he realized he could touch her.

"I won't" he promised her, and Kate raised her head and met his gaze "Just, don't hurt her"

"Ok"

Tony smiled at her, a loving smile, and Kate felt she couldn't resist to smile back.

"I love you Tony. I deeply regret that I didn't tell you about my true feelings. But it's too late now" she told him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Me too, Kate. Trust me, I feel the same way" Tony slid his hands up to her shoulders and let his fingers play with her hair as his gaze travelled down her throat and over her chest.

"Tony, I'm dead, and you're still having sexual fantasies?" Kate teased, as she slowly rubbed his back.

"Can't help it" he shot back with a wide grin. Kate laughed, god he had missed her laugh!

"I just wanted to say good bye properly" she said once her laughter had ceased. Tony had brought his eyes back up to hers, and a powerful sadness came over him when he realized this really was the end.

"I appreciate it" he told her and brought his hand to her neck and pulled her into a kiss, their first kiss. Tony felt her warm lips against his own, she parted her lips, allowing him to deepen the kiss. He ran his fingers through her hair as the kiss went on. Kate reluctantly pulled away after a while, wishing she didn't have to. Their eyes met, and he understood from the look she gave him that this was the end.

"Kate..." he whispered, but she pressed her index finger against his lips to shut him up.

"I love you Tony. Please remember me, that's all I want" she said as she struggled against the tears.

"I could never forget you, Kate" he assured her "I love you too"

Tony pulled her into another kiss, it didn't last for as long as the previous one had, but it was filled with equal passion and love.

"Farewell Tony" she said afterwards, and a single tear escaped her eye.

"Farewell" he replied, and before he knew it, she was gone, and he was back in the graveyard, standing in front of her gravestone.

"Whoa" he said, but a smile was playing subtly on his lips as he glance at her name once again.

"Don't forget me" he heard her voice in the wind that blew past him.

"I won't" he promised "I'll be back soon"

He felt both heartbroken and relieved at the same time, but at least he knew that he hadn't been the only one with romantic feelings. It was just so sad that neither had dared to tell the other the truth. Still smiling he started to walk back to his car, the rain starting to fall as he walked, and he remembered her.

_I know there's been quite a while since i updated this one, but now I have, obviously. I will add one omore chapter to this one. Thanks for reading and I hope you will review :) _

_Emma_


	6. Kate

Jenny Shepard was standing on the staircase, looking down over the squad room. She saw Gibbs, McGee and Ziva sit at their desks, anxiously waiting for Tony to come back from wherever he had gone. She noticed the elevator doors opening, but sighed as Abby and Ducky emerged from the elevator. They walked up to the others, Abby sat down in Tony's chair and Ducky remained standing as McGee filled them in on what had happened. Jenny had her hands on the railing as she silently observed Gibbs and his team. The reason she was standing here was that she was worried Gibbs would 'forget' to call her when Tony arrived, and she wanted to hear what had happened from him, not getting the short version from Gibbs later. She saw the doors open again, and breathed out when she saw no one other than Anthony DiNozzo escape the elevator.

Abby had also looked up when she heard the ding of the elevator, she looked relieved when she saw Tony walking up to them.

"Tony!" she called out, causing the others to abruptly turn their heads. A weak smile was playing on Tony's lips as he stopped between his and Ziva's desks.

"Where have you been, Anthony?" Ducky wondered, his voice holding a hint of concern.

"Wait, I should call the Director" Gibbs interrupted as Tony was about to open his mouth, and picked up his phone.

"I'm here" came Jen's voice from behind Tony and Gibbs' eyes found her as she walked past him and casually leaned against Gibbs' desk.

"I have to admire your timing, Director" Gibbs said with a still smile.

"I was standing on the stairs, worried you would forget to call me" she explained and glanced at him, looking rather amused.

"Guys, can we hear Tony has to say now?" McGee's voice cut them off just as Gibbs was about to respond.

"Thanks probie" Tony said and took a breath before preparing himself to share the amazing experience he had just had.

"I figured out where Kate wanted me to go, it wasn't to that street or her house. She wanted me to visit her grave" he began, and the others were completely silent, anxiously waiting for him to go on.

"The thing is, I have never been there since the funeral, because I thought it would be too hard" he continued, and now Jenny cut in.

"Because you loved her"

"Exactly. I love her but I never got the chance to tell her, until just about half-an-hour ago" he smiled at the memory, but seeing the confused looks on the others faces he realized he still hadn't told them what had happened.

"You care to share?" Gibbs asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, sorry boss. I was standing at her grave, and in the next second she was there with me!" he exclaimed, and Abby's jaw dropped.

"No way! You saw her? Did you talk to her?" she sounded really excited and Tony nodded.

"Yeah, we were surrounded by white, and we talked"

"Did you ask her is she was the one pushing me down the stairs?" Ziva questioned, and Tony turned to her.

"She did" he answered and then McGee's shocked voice made him turn to the probie

"Why would she do that? She has no reason to hate Ziva!"

"Why did she?" Jenny asked and crossed her arms across her chest.

"She was afraid that Ziva would take her place in our team. She was afraid we'd forget about her" he answered

"What! How can she even think that? We will never forget our Kate!" Abby exclaimed, and Gibbs smiled.

"We certainly won't" Ducky agreed and turned to Jenny "Too bad you never got to meet her, Director. You would have liked her"

Jenny lowered her gaze, but nodded slightly.

"She won't hurt you again, Ziva" Tony assured her as he turned toward her "I told her she has nothing to be afraid of"

They all went silent, remembering their former team member.

"So..." Abby sadly broke the silence "How come she hasn't visited us?"

Tony looked away from them, he hadn't asked Kate that, but he kind of understood why, the question was, how was he gonna tell the rest of the team?

"I guess..." he started and even though he was staring at his feet, he could tell they were all looking at him "I guess there were some unspoken words between us. And she couldn't move on without telling me..." his voice broke, he didn't know if he wanted the others to know, but since his secret was already out...

"Telling you what?" Abby pushed, the tears were glistening in her eyes now.

"That she loved me" his voice was not more than a whisper, but everyone heard him, or maybe they had already figured that out.

Abby smiled through her silent crying, she could hear Kate's voice telling her to not be sad, she would always be watching over her. Abby wiped the tears from her eyes and took a breath to calm herself down. She knew Kate was still there, sometimes when she wasn't feeling well, her warm presence would fill up the room and sooth her.

Gibbs briefly wondered whether his rule 'Romance between agents never work' had kept them from reveiling their true feelings for each other. He glanced at Jenny who was still leaning against his desk, they were living proof that two field agents should not be involved with each other. But he had numerous times wondered how things would have turned out if they hadn't been co-workers.

Gibbs raised his head and looked up at the balcony over the squad room. Kate was leaning against the railing, smiling down at him. He smiled back and she gave him a slight nod before she started to slowly fade away. She disappeared in a shimmer of white, and Gibbs looked away.

"What is it?" Jenny asked him when she noticed his smile. Everyone looked at him as he answered

"Kate"

**_The End_**

****

_That's it for this story. Thank you so much for reading it and I loved all your reviews! Hope you liked it and I hope you will review on this chapter as well!_

_Thanks, _

_Emma_


End file.
